Bring mich an den Horizont
by abigail-honey
Summary: An einem stürmischen Tag gebar eine Frau mit Augen wie die Gischt der See, auf den Planken eines morschen Segelschiffes ein kleines Mädchen. Wenn ihr die Gelegeneit geblieben wäre hätte sie sie wohl Lynne genannt,...Weiterlesen könnt ihr das ganze in derf
1. Chapter 1

Fluch der Karibik

Kapitel I: Prolog

Tia Dalma dachte oft an ihn: Davy Jones. Damals vor fast 18 Jahren war sie gerade auf der Überfahrt von Indien zu einer kleinen Insel und erwartete ein Kind. Sie wollte mit der Geburt eigentlich warten bis sie wieder an Land war, doch die Elemente waren wohl dagegen, denn plötzlich setzten die Wehen ein, zeitgleich mit dem Sturm.

Während die Männer sich an das Segeleinholen machten gebar Tia Dalma ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Deck – ganz allein. Die Geburt war schmerzvoller als sie erwartet hatte und so wurde sie bewusstlos, keiner der Seeleute bemerkte das kleine weinende Bündel, welches langsam Richtung Reling rutschte.

In diesem Augenblick wachte Tia Dalma erneut auf und sah gerade noch wie ihr Baby über die Reling kippte.

„Hilfe, Mein Baby ist über Bord gefallen! Helft mir, ich bin zu schwach!", schrie sie heiser wusste aber zugleich, dass es schon zu spät war. Lynne, den Namen den sie für sie ausgesucht hatte, war bereits von der Dunkelheit des Meeres verschlungen worden. Vor Erschöpfung schaffte sie es nicht einmal zu weinen und beschloss sobald sie wieder an Land war nie wieder ein Schiff zu betreten. So verschwand sie auch aus Davy Jones Leben und war seither als Seherin und Heilerin für alle Lebensarten in einer kleinen Hütte am Ende eines Flusses umrahmt von stillen Ureinwohnern zu finden. Einsam und still fristete sie ihr Dasein ab.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Davy Jones schon instinktiv bewusst das Tia Dalma nie zu ihm zurückkehren würde, er wusste nicht wo sie war und schloss einen Pakt mit der See, sein Herz gegen die Macht über das Meer. Davy Jones brachte sein Herz und die unzähligen Liebesbriefe von Tia Dalma in einer speziell angefertigten Truhe nach Isla Cruces und vergrub sie. Den Schlüssel nahm er an sich und verbrachte Jahr für Jahr auf seinem Schiff und heuerte verlorene Seelen an, die ihm 100 Jahre dienen sollten.

Tag Leute: Wollte schon immer eine Story über Wasser, Strand und Piraten verfassen, habe also entschlossen einen Prolog zuschreiben. Bin gespannt was ihr von der Idee haltet.

Meldet euch fleißig. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Der Anfang einer langen, langen Reise

A./A: Ich glaube in diesem Kapitel wird erstmalig klar was Oceane ist. Die Idee ergab sich durch den Gedanken an die Medaillons von Tia und Davy woraus sich erschließen lässt das Tia der Grund war warum Davy sein Herz herausschnitt, und warum sollte Tia nicht von ihm schwanger sein? Bei dem Gedanken wenn es in Fluch der Karibik, Untote, Fischmenschen und Verdammte gibt, warum soll es dann nicht auch Meerjungfrauen geben?

Nun ich denke es ist mal was anderes und diese Story beruht auf der Interpretation vom 2. FdK Film. Nun ich hoffe es gefällt euch…

Halsbrecherische Wellen schlugen an die Küste von der kleinen Insel, als eine junge Frau aus dem Wasser stieg. Ihre grünlichen Haare glänzten vor Nässe und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die schäumende Gischt der See.

Zwischen ihren Fingern bildeten sich noch grünschleimige Schwimmhäute zurück und aus ihrem Mund quoll das restliche Wasser welches sie kurz zuvor noch durch ihre Kiemen gezogen hatte um zu atmen.

Vor einem Jahr war sie das erste Mal hier gewesen, seither kam sie immer wenn das Meer es erlaubte zurück, damals hatte sie Tia Dalma gebeten ihre Eltern ausfindig zu machen, leider war bisher noch nicht viel dabei heraus gekommen.

Von einem alten Seebären hatte sie schließlich vor der Küste von Singapur erfahren, dass Tia Dalma sie erwartete.

Wenig später durchschnitt der Bug das dunkle Wasser, das von einem dunklen, dichten Wald umschlossen wurde. Wie so oft fühlte sie sich auch jetzt wieder beobachtet denn in diesem Wald lebten einige Ureinwohner die Tia Dalma in ihre Mitte aufgenommen hatten.

Schließlich kam sie an einer mit Kerzen beleuchteten Hütte an und stieg die Leiter hinauf.

Nachdem sich die Holztür knarrend geöffnet hatte, fand die junge Frau jedoch nur eine verlassene Hütte vor. Nach den Anzeichen musste Tia Dalma ihr Zuhause hastig verlassen haben, denn Krüge gefüllt mit noch kaum spürbar lauem Rum standen überall im Raum verteilt. Seufzend begab sich das Mädchen wieder nach draußen. „Tja, dann muss ich sie wohl da draußen finden. Doch zuvor brauche ich einen Plan…"

In Gedanken versunken spielte sie an ihrer Kette, das einzige Erinnerungsstück an ihre Mutter: ein silbernes Medaillon in dem sich ein winziger Schlüssel befand und sah sich noch einmal in der Hütte von Tia Dalma um.

Von der Decke hingen etliche Flaschen mit meist widerwärtigem Inhalt, und auf dem Boden lagen allerlei Dinge verstreut die es undenkbar machten nicht über die ein oder andere Kiste zu fallen. Auf einem halb zerfallenem Tisch weiter hinten entdeckte sie eine Karte, die sie als die ihre erkannte. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch hatte sie sie Tia Dalma überlassen, welche ihr versprach die durch das Salzwasser entstellte Karte soweit wieder herzustellen um sie wieder gebrauchen zu können. Doch Tia Dalma hatte sie offenbar noch ein wenig aufgefrischt denn unter mehreren Kreuzen befanden sich Namen die zuvor nicht da gewesen waren, wie zum Beispiel die Bezeichnung „Worlds End" inmitten des antarktischen Ozeans und darüber lagen einige ihrer Muscheln die sie zum Hellsehen benötigte.

Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, denn normalerweise verließ Tia niemals ihre kleine Hütte.

„Das Ende der Welt, sie will doch nicht etwa jemanden zurück holen? Doch - irgendwie schon und dafür braucht sie die Karte von dem Piratenfürsten aus Singapur. Dorthin ist sie also auf den Weg. Doch wen will sie zurückholen und wozu wird das alles führen? Um das herauszufinden muss ich wohl nach Singapur wenn die Royal Navy dort noch nicht alles geplündert hat."

Wenig später ertönte ein platschen und dann schlug eine mittelgroße Fischflosse auf das Wasser und trieb die Junge Frau durch die Gewässer der Karibik in Richtung offene See hinaus.

Tief zog sie das Wasser durch ihre Kiemen und ihr Fischschwanz zerteilte schnell das Wasser und brachte sie mit jedem Schlag einige Meilen näher an ihr Ziel.

Bis zum Abend schwamm sie schnell und ohne Pause schließlich entdeckte sie eine kleine Felsenformation die aus dem Wasser ragte und beschloss dort für einige Stunden zu ruhen. Der Grund war weniger die Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit sondern die Gefahr die in der Tiefe lauerte. Mit den kleineren Haien konnte sie es gerade noch aufnehmen, wenn es hart auf hart kam doch vor den riesigen Ungeheuern hatte sie Respekt und mied deshalb deren Jagdgebiet.

Einige Tage später erblickte sie am Horizont seit langem mal wieder eine größere Insel. „Singapur" Vorsichtig näherte sich das Mädchen, welches in vielen Legenden auch als eine Meerjungfrau bezeichnet wurde und erblickte mehrere Schiffe im Hafen von Singapur. Doch kein Piratenschiff das ihr bekannt vorkam. Ohne das Wasser aufzurühren stieg sie ein wenig abseits vom Hafen unbemerkt aus dem Wasser. Während sich ihre Flosse in zwei Beine zurückentwickelte, das Wasser von ihrem Körper lief und sich auch ihre 6 Kiemen am Becken schlossen schlich sie sich geduckt unter eine Brücke als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Gruppe Soldaten der East India Trading Company herannahen sah. Lautlos näherte sie sich einer verkommenen Hütte, welche sich als das Badehaus des Singapurschen Piratenfürsten Sao Feng erkannte. Seltsam war es schon, es standen nämlich keine Wachen davor, und der Piratenfürst war bekannt dafür dass er mehr Wachen besaß als Piraten und auch im Inneren der Hütte bot sich das gleiche Bild – abgesehen von den vielen Leichen und Verletzten die aufeinander gestapelt in einem Becken lagen.

Plötzlich hörte die junge Frau ein wimmern und wandte ruckartig ihren Kopf in die Richtung dieses Geräusches und erblickte einen Chinesen welcher einen Dolch in der Brust stecken hatte und nun nach Hilfe flüsterte.

„Hey du, was ist hier passiert? Haben sie zufällig Tia Dalma gesehen?", fragte das grünhaarige Mädchen während sie sich über den Verwundeten beugte.

„Cyrili, heilige Meerjungfrau….Tia Dalma…Callysto…SchiffbruchBay…Ende der Welt…Jack Sparrow…Verrat…William Turner.. .Lord Beckett….verbunden…mit…Davy Jones."

„Ja, Cyrili ist mein Name. Tia Dalma hast du also gesehen, Callysto? Die Göttin? SchiffbruchBay…Die Bruderschaft der Piraten! Oh, nein. Jack Sparrow ist TOT!!! Ihn wollen Sie also zurückholen. William Turner – noch nie gehört. Lord Beckett…mal überlegen, war das nicht der General oder so was von der East India Trading Company? Ach ja und Davy Jones, hätte mich auch gewundert wenn der nicht beteiligt wäre…ach jetzt ist mein Informant auch hinüber, klasse! Toll, einfach toll! Und Tia Dalma hat das Land verlassen, dass ich das noch erleben darf. Oh, da kommt jemand." Hastig stieg sie angeekelt zu den vielen Leichen ins Wasser und versteckte sich hinter einer besonders blutigen.

Verschwommen nahm sie das Gespräch der beiden Herren wahr, die sich vor dem Becken unterhielten: Ein weiterer Chinese und ein Schwarzgekleideter Engländer stritten sich laut bis der Engländer schließlich seinen Gegenüber erstach. Anschließend machte der Mann naserümpfend einen großen Schritt über die Leiche hinweg und sah sich noch einmal in der Hütte um. Sein Blick verweilte länger auf dem Becken mit den vielen Leichen und Cyrili als sonst irgendwo drehte sich aber dann doch um und verließ die Hütte.

Cyrili inzwischen atmete erleichtert aus, sodass tausende von kleinen Luftbläschen an die Wasseroberfläche stiegen, und tauchte dann wieder auf um ebenfalls die Hütte zu verlassen.

Seufzend begab sie sich nach einer Stärkung in einem der vielen Lokale wieder auf das offene Meer hinaus. „Ans Ende der Welt, treibst du mich also, Jack Sparrow. Dann soll es wohl so sein, Tia denn ich bin mir sicher, dass du mir das mit deinem Ruf mitteilen wolltest."

Stille Trostlosigkeit erwartete sie je näher sie dem Kreuz auf ihrer Karte kam, sie wäre schon fast in ihr ertrunken wäre sie nicht ein Fisch und doch schwamm sie nur noch in die Richtung weil irgendetwas sie rief. An dem Tag an dem das Wasser kälter als Eis war entdeckte sie endlich in der Ferne ein Schiff. Doch mittlerweile hatten auch ihr Wille und ihre Kraft nachgelassen, denn sie schwamm schon seit Tagen ohne Nahrung. Kein Wunder am Ende der Welt, dort wo sich Tod und Leben kreuzte konnte kein Fisch überleben geschweige denn ein anderes Lebewesen, das sie hätte essen können. Und so trieb sie jetzt nur noch der Hunger, in der Hoffnung dass das Schiff vor ihr noch etwas übrig hatte.

Mit letzter Kraft zog sie ihre Flosse durchs Wasser und bald darauf waren es nur noch wenige Meter bis zu dem Schiff. Erst jetzt tauchte sie aus dem Wasser auf.

Über der Wasseroberfläche war es noch viel, viel kälter als darunter und es trieben auch schon einige Eisberge herum. Doch das weiß gefrorene Schiff vor ihr hatte noch immer volle Fahrt, denn eine seltsame Strömung zog es wie es schien immer schneller auf ein noch viel größeres Eisgebilde zu in dessen Mitte ein großes Loch klaffte. Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft bevor sie direkt neben das Schiff schwamm um dann nach Hilfe zu rufen.

„Hilfe, helft mir doch. Ich bin hier im Wasser! Tia Dalma, ich bin hier!"

Auf dem Deck regte sich etwas und die ganze Crew blickte über die Reling hinunter zu ihr.

„Sieh an, Cyrili. Das ich das noch erleben darf, was treibt dich in diese kalten Gewässer?", schrie Captain Barbossa zu ihr hinab.

„Ich fürchte aus demselben Grund wie ihr und nun frage ich euch, ob ihr wohl die Freundlichkeit besitzt mich endlich aus diesem eiskalten Wasser zu befreien?"

Nach einem Wink von Barbossa landete ein Seil neben ihr im Wasser und sie griff danach, woraufhin sie von einigen Männern der Crew hinauf gezogen wurden. Der Rest beobachtete derweil eines der größten Wunder der Natur die Verwandlung eines Halbfisches in einen Menschen.

Klatschend landete Cyrili schließlich auf dem Deck und während sich ihre Kiemen für alle sichtbar schlossen setzte sie sich auf.

„Danke sehr. Sagt mir habt ihr Tia Dalma gesehen?", flüsterte Cyrili und strich dabei mit ihrer Hand ihre grünblauen Haare zurück, wobei die ganze Crew auf die Schwimmhäute zwischen ihren Fingern starrte.

„Ich bin hier, Cyrili und du hast offenbar den Grund bereits erfahren warum ich dich erbat zu kommen.", Tia Dalma war zwischen den Männern hervor getreten.

„Irgendwie ist es schon traurig dass Jack nicht mehr unter uns weilt, nicht wahr? Aber gut das wir fast am Ende der Welt sind so ist es leichter ihn zu retten. So wie ich ihn kenne, hält er gerade mit seinen vielen Persönlichkeiten ein Plauschchen. Oder aber er erwartet uns bereits…Sagt mal ihr habt nicht zufällig noch was zum Beißen da, oder?"

Tia und Barbossa fingen an zu lachen und die Crew setzte mit ein.

„Wir haben nicht einmal mehr einen Tropfen Wasser, geschweige denn einen Tropfen Rum.", sagte ein älterer, dicklicher Pirat, welcher Pintel gerufen wurde und Ragenty ein Schlaksiger mit einem Holzauge kicherte irre.

Mühsam erhob sich die junge Frau und blickte das erste Mal in die Runde.

„Sagt mal gab es nicht mal so ne alte Mär das Frauen an Bord eines Schiffes Unglück bringen? Ich sehe hier nämlich gleich drei – na ja wobei eher nur zwei.", fragend blickte sie die beiden weiblichen Gesichter zwischen den vielen Männern an und die junge Frau trat hervor.

„Mein Name ist Elizabeth Swann. Früher war ich mal die Tochter des Gouverneurs von Port Royal."

„Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich wusste doch das ich das Gesicht irgendwoher kenne – Jack und Tia erzählen ziemlich viel wenn der Tag lang ist. Ich bin Cyrili und die wohl einzige Meerjungfrau die auf dieser Welt wandelt, na ja wohl eher schwimmt.", lächelnd streckte sie Elizabeth, die ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein musste die Hand entgegen.

Und Elizabeth reichte auch ihr lächelnd die Hand.

„Ganz meinerseits. Wartet mal, kommt es mir nur so vor, oder bewegen wir uns noch schneller als zuvor?"

Panisch war die Mannschaft an die Reling gesprungen und entdeckte nun voller Schrecken das Ende der Welt, sprich einen riesigen Wasserfall welcher das Schiff schon bedrohlich nah an sich heran gezogen hatte. Barbossa versuchte zwar noch ein Wendemanöver einzuleiten doch es war zu spät. Das Schiff stürzte in die Tiefe und die Crew versuchte sich noch irgendwo festzuhalten doch je tiefer sie fielen desto schwieriger wurde dieses Vorhaben und stürzten schreiend in die Tiefe. Auch Cyrili konnte sich nicht länger festhalten denn durch die Gischt vom Wasserfall verwandelte sie sich zum Fisch und ihre Haut wurde glitschiger.

„Warum muss so was immer mir passieren. Immer diese blöden Wasserfälle, und ich dachte der hinter Tia's Haus ist groß.. Ich hasse Wasserfälle!" Dann wurde es dunkel…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Allem Anschein nach wachten sie erst nach Stunden an einem Strand wieder auf d. h. Die Crew erwachte am Strand, Cyrili trieb bewusstlos im Wasser, während die anderen sich bereits Sorgen um sie machten.

„Cyrili, Cyrili? Wo bist du?", Elizabeth hatte sie offenbar schon in ihr Herz geschlossen und watete nun ins Wasser um sie dort zu suchen. Sie hatte Glück denn sie entdeckte die Meerjungfrau in ihrer vollen Pracht auf dem Rücken treibend im Wasser.

„Heilige Meerjungfrau. Sie ist doch nicht etwa tot, oder? Tia?"

Tia sah jedoch in die andere Richtung, zu einer riesigen Hüne aus weißem Sand von wo sie ein seltsames Geräusch ausmachen konnte. Es klang wie tausende von Steinen die übereinander rieben und dann tauchte die Black Pearl über der hohen Düne auf. Die Überraschung war groß denn Jack Sparrow stand hinter dem Steuerrad und hatte ein triumphierendes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

Doch durch ein lautes Platschen wandte sich die gesamte Crew wieder dem Wasser zu in dem die Meerjungfrau mittlerweile schon ein ganzes Stück heraus gekrochen war.

„Einmal wenn ich ohnmächtig werde, schafft es Jack natürlich sich selbst zu retten! Ach es ist doch jedes Mal das gleiche!"

Jack wandte sich der grünhaarigen Frau zu und riss die Augen auf.

„Cyrili! Was suchst du denn hier? Verdammt, du hast mir meinen Auftritt vermasselt!" schwankend war er an die Reling gewankt, während die Steine – seltsamerweise Steinkrebse - das Schiff über die Hünen aus Sand getragen hatten und nun die Black Pearl sanft ins Wasser gleiten ließen.

„Na was glaubst du wohl. Zuerst höre ich vor der Küste von Kalkutta das Tia mich erwartet, ich mal mir schon was weiß ich aus. Dann entdecke ich den Wink mit dem Ende der Welt – genauer gesagt hat sie auf meiner Karte ein Kreuz gemacht – anschließend schwimme ich Tagelang nach Singapur, ich meine das liegt ja auch nicht unbedingt um die Ecke, dass sind schon ein paar Seemeilen um nicht zu sagen auf der anderen Seite der Welt. In Singapur erfahre ich das Captain Jack Sparrow tot ist, dass die Bruderschaft sich zusammenschließen will um die Göttin Callysto zu erwecken. Und nicht zu vergessen, Davy Jones hat auch noch seine Finger im Spiel, na ja, wohl eher Tentakel. …SO! Und jetzt bin ich hier, in der Hoffnung bei der Rettung des berüchtigten Captain Jack Sparrow helfen zu können, und was finde ich vor? Captain Jack Sparrow so heil wie ich ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe! Toll einfach toll!"

„Süße, ruhig Blut. Hast du überhaupt Blut? Ich war mir da nie so sicher..Wie dem auch sei. wer ist das?", fragend stand Jack vor dem Rest der Crew, welche die Unterhaltung der beiden stumm beobachtet hatten.

„Sag mal, Jack. Kennst du sie etwa?", fragte Gibbs der sich zugleich an Jacks Seite gestellt hatte.

„Ehm, ja irgendwie schon. Sagen wirs mal so, ich habe sie zeitweise erzogen. Klar soweit?", meinte er während er mit seinen Ringen spielte zu seinem 1. Mat.

„Das nennst du großziehen? Das einzige was du gemacht hast war mich abzufüllen und du hast versucht mich mit sämtlichen Waffen die es auf der Welt gibt umzubringen. Gott sei Dank blieb es nur bei dem Versuch! Andererseits war ich damals gerade süße 5 Jahre alt und du 10 Jahre älter als ich."

„Ehm, nun mehr oder weniger. Aber schön dich wieder zu sehen. Also, wer sind diese Landratten?", mit einem Grinsen bewegte er sich nun auf die Crew zu.

„Was glaubst du, Jack? Das ist natürlich MEINE Crew!", Barbossa hatte sich nach vorne gedrängelt.

„Hektor! Wie unschön dich wieder zu sehen. Du irrst dich dass da ist MEINE Crew!", Jack trat an Barbossa vorbei und begrüßte Elizabeth.

„Irgendwie ist es merkwürdig zu wissen das 4 von euch versucht haben mich umzubringen, aber es nur eine geschafft hat."

Elizabeth fing an zu grinsen und warf einen Blick auf einen jungen Piraten der neben ihr stand.

„Du hast was?", fragend sah dieser sie an.

„Will, ich …. Wollte dich nicht mit so etwas belasten und konnte es auch nicht."

„Und ich dachte, du hättest was mit Jack!", antwortete dieser.

„Was? Nein! Ich bin eigentlich nur hier weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte!", entsetzt verneinte die Gouverneurstochter den Verdacht von ihrem Verlobten.

„SO, dann kann ich ja auch meinen Grund nennen warum ich hier bin. ich bin nämlich hier weil ich die Pearl brauche um meinen Vater zu befreien.", antwortete ihr William Turner voller Imprust.

„Und Wenn ihr schon dabei seid ich bin hier, weil Jack die 8. Achtviertelmünze hat, die man braucht um Callysto zu erwecken. Sie werden wir nämlich brauchen um gegen Jones und die East India Trading Company zu bestehen..", wandte Barbossa ein und stellte sich zwischen die Verlobten.

„Leute, ist gar niemand hier der nur hierher gekommen ist um nur mich zu retten? Niemand?"

Fragend sah Jack sich um und entdeckte nach längerer Zeit endlich ein paar Hände die zögernd in der Luft gehoben wurden."

„Oh, ich bekomme doch etwas Unterstützung. Aber wer seid ihr?"

Hinter der Crew hatte sich eine Gruppe Asiaten bemerkbar gemacht die offenbar seit der Begegnung in Singapur ohne Schiff waren und somit eine Mitfahrgelegenheit gesucht hatten.

„Wir sind die Piraten unter der Flagge von dem furchtlosen Piratenfürsten Sao Feng. Und wir sind geschickt worden um Jack Sparrow vom Tod zu befreien, damit er seinen Teil bei der Bruderschaft auf der Schiffbruch Bay beitragen kann.", sagte der 1. Mat von Sao Feng.

„Oh, also seid ihr doch nicht wegen mir gekommen. So eine Bande von Verrätern. Und jetzt ab auf mein Schiff, es wird Zeit das ich wieder ins Leben zurückkehre. Mr. Gibbs, wo ist diese seltsame Karte von der ich nicht weiß was sie symbolisiert? Der Rest von euch an Deck, ihr lahmen Hunde! Setzt die Segel, Männer an die Brassen! Ladys…!", stolz schritt Jack voran und führte die Crew zurück an Deck.

„Hier war ich lange Zeit nicht mehr. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, 13 Jahre? Was sagst du Jack?", Cyrili hatte sich neben Jack, ans Steuerrad gestellt und sah ihn nun fragend an.

„Mhmmm, was sagtest du? Gibbs übernimm das Steuer!"

„Ai, Capta-!", wollte Gibbs gerade sagen wurde jedoch von Barbossa unterbrochen.

„Nicht doch, Mr. Gibbs. Ich werde das Kommando ab jetzt übernehmen, immerhin ist das ja auch mein Schiff!", Barbossa hatte sich wieder einmal vorgedrängelt.

Und Jack klappte nur noch den Mund auf und zu, wandte sich dann aber doch lieber der Karte zu und rollte sie auf dem Tisch in der Kapitänskajüte aus.

Cyrili war ihm gefolgt und begutachtete nun die beweglichen Kreise, welche nach einigen Drehungen von Jack einen Schriftzug bildeten: **„****An den ort an dem das gr****ü****ne Licht existiert, ist die Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod! ****Verdreht****."**

„Tja, das muss mal einer verstehen. Bedeutet diese Zeichnung einen Sonnenaufgang? Das kann aber gar nicht sein, denn die Sonne geht gleich unter, also müsste das Sonnenuntergang bedeuten. Es sei denn?", Panisch sah Jack zur Sonne, welche nur noch wenige Meter über der Wasseroberfläche stand, dann rannte er panisch mit den Armen wedelnd raus und auf die Backbordseite des Schiffes.

Die Mannschaft folgte ihm, auch dann noch als Jack auf die Steuerbordseite und zurück wechselte.

„Ah, er hat's begriffen!", sagte Barbossa und stürzte sich ins Getümmel.

Will hingegen der gerade den Kopf fragend nach rechts gelegt hatte, beobachtete das ganze und erriet auch endlich was Jack vorhatte: Er wollte das Schiff umdrehen, sodass die Sonne nicht unter sondern auf gehen würde und so brüllte er den schlafenden Matrosen unter Deck einen kurzen Befehl zu.

Ragenti und Pintel beschlossen inzwischen sich kopfüber an einen Mast zu binden, sodass sie alles richtig herum betrachten konnten.

„Löst die Kanonen und sämtliche Gegenstände, die etwas wiegen von den Riemen! Sie sollen alle hin und herrollen, damit sich das Schiff schneller hin und her wiegt!", brüllte er über die Köpfe der Matrosen unter Deck hinweg und rannte dann Jack hinterher von einer Seite zur anderen.

Cyrili trat derweil zu Tia Dalma und Elizabeth Swann.

„Männer! Aber gut, helfen wir ihnen! Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!", brüllte Elizabeth und schloss zu ihrem Verlobten Will Turner auf und auch die anderen beiden schlossen sich nach einem Blickaustausch den anderen an.

Je mehr das Schiff schaukelte, desto schwieriger wurde es für die Crew auf der anderen Seite sich wieder hinauf zur Reling zu rennen. Einige stürzten ab.

Und als sie das Schiff soweit gebracht hatten dass es auf der Backbordseite lag, stürzte auch der Rest von der Crew ins Wasser. Ragenti und Pintel feixten sich gegenseitig zu, da sie jetzt im Gegensatz zu den anderen alles normal sehen konnten Der Sog, welches das Schiff bewirkte zog die Crew mit in die Tiefe. Mit vollen Backen schwammen sie unter Wasser und sahen sich an. Cyrili, jedoch bewegte einfach ihre Kiemen an ihrem Becken.

„Na, es hat auch seine Vorteile, wenn man ein Fisch ist. Nicht wahr, Tia?", sagte sie und wandte sich an ihre alte Freundin.

Diese nickte ihr zu und wirkte zugleich wie das Wasser selbst, bläulich schimmernd.

Barbossa wurde in diesem Augenblick etwas klar, als er Tia und Cyrili so betrachtete.

Sie ähnelten sich in diesem Moment sehr und beide wirkten wie das Wasser selbst, denn beide schimmerten blaugrünlich.

Und auch Will und Elizabeth richteten zeitgleich ihre Augenpaare auf Cyrili, denn Cyrili's Augen leuchteten unter Wasser wie das Meer selbst und ihre Flosse war weit bemerkenswerter als alles was sie je gesehen hatten. Ihre Beine waren zu einer Flosse verschmolzen, die Schuppen aus der sie bestand schimmerten grünbläulich, zwischen ihren Fingern hatten sich auch wieder die grünschleimigen Schwimmhäute entwickelt, doch das Beeindruckenste waren die Kiemen die sich langsam öffneten und dann wieder schlossen und die ganze Zeit wirbelten ihre grünblauen Haare wild um ihr Gesicht.

„Was schaut ihr denn alle so? Wartet mal, irgendwas passiert! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!",

Das Wasser wechselte die Seiten und drehte sich um nach dem die Sonne untergegangen und ein grünes Licht für kurze Zeit erschienen war. Was zuvor unten war, war wieder oben und was zuvor oben, war wieder unten. So landete auch die Crew ziemlich hart auf dem Deck – ausgenommen Ragenti und Pintel die nun wieder kopfüber am Mast gefesselt hingen. Die Crew und die beiden Captains landeten polternd auf das Deck und Cyrili mal wieder klatschend.

„Auh! Kein Wunder, dass ich so eine blaue Haut habe, wenn ich ständig irgendwo draufklatsche!", wütend stand sie auf und wand ihre Haare aus. „Wir sind also wieder unter den Lebenden. Fühlt sich gut an!"

„Ai, ganz deiner Meinung. Auf geht's Männer, an die Brassen! Setzt die Segel, vorwärts ihr lahmen Landratten!", brüllte Jack zeitgleich mit Barbossa über die Matrosen hinweg.

Nach einer Weile rief Elizabeth die Crew an die Reling der Backbordseite: „Hey, seht mal. Da kommen lauter kleine Boote, sind sie das? Die die gleich hinüber treten?"

„Ai, das sind sie!", antwortete ihr Gibbs.

„Heilige Maria Gottes! Da ist mein Vater! VATER!!!", rief Elizabeth. „Er ist doch nicht tot, oder? Das kann nicht sein."

„Doch Lizzie, es tut mir Leid. Es ist die Wahrheit.", Will versuchte sie festzuhalten, doch Elizabeth entwischte seinen Fingern und rannte an den Bug des Schiffes und rief so laut nach ihrem Vater bis er zu ihr sah.

„Lizzie! Bist du tot? Ich glaube, ich schon.", antwortete ihr der Gouverneur.

„Nein, ich bin nicht tot. Aber du darfst nicht gehen, fang das Seil, halt dich fest! Wir ziehen dich dann rauf, nein lass das Seil nicht entgleiten. Cyrili, kannst du ihn raus holen?", weinend wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin.

„Tut mir leid, Elizabeth. In das Gewässer darf man niemals hineinspringen. Die Toten schwimmen darin und werden dich mit sich ziehen. Das sind die anderen Meerjungfrauen, sie sind tot und doch können sie schwimmen wie ich. …Nein, tu's nicht!"

William drängelte sich vor und hielt Elizabeth gerade noch davon ab in das Wasser zuspringen und schloss sie gleich in eine Umarmung. Leise weinte sie an der Schulter von ihrem Verlobten weiter.

Die Trostlosigkeit und das eben erlebte ließen auch Cyrili traurig auf die Reling niedersinken und sie dachte mit einem Blick in die Ferne an ihre Eltern, die nichts von ihr wussten. Sie hatte sie niemals kennen gelernt und würde es wohl auch nie. Erst nach einer Weile realisierte sie das Schiff in der Ferne und machte anschließend die beiden Kapitäne darauf aufmerksam, die sich noch immer um den Posten stritten.

„Jungs, seht ihr das Schiff vor uns am Horizont?"

Jack und Hektor stürzten heran und packten ihre Fernrohre heraus.

Hektor hatte ein großes, stattliches Fernglas mit dem er locker das Schiff in der Ferne betrachten konnte, und Jack packte voller Stolz ein winziges aus, erst danach entdeckte er das Große von Barbossa und packte seines missmutig wieder weg.

„Und, feindlich oder loyal?", fragte Cyrili von hinten und schnappte sich Jack's Fernglas. „Darf ich mal? Oh, East India Trading Company. Ist das nicht herrlich?"

„Feindlich wie mir scheint und ich bin mir sicher das wir Lord Beckett wieder einmal über den Weg laufen.", sagte Will zu der Nixe.

„Schon wieder? Momentchen, Beckett? Diesen Namen habe ich schon einmal gehört, in Singapur. Außerdem war das nicht der der dir das „P" eingebrannt hat, Jack?"


End file.
